A Veela Fiction
by PrincessLeia1560
Summary: This is another veela story about Harry and Draco being forced to love each other because of being soul mates,and if not Harry will always feel intense pain.Harry is the Veela for a change.They are in their eight year.Yes it is slash.Don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I am flooing to Number 12 Grimmauld place. I was told that Sirius had a portrait of him painted before he died. 'So… Again no one feels the need to tell me about things when I need them the most… Dumbledore should've at least felt the need to tell me that I could still talk to my godfather before I came back to the Dursleys that summer. What do these people take me for? I defeated Voldemort, so they can't take me for being fragile as glass… Can they? Oh well. At least not much has changed; I still have my 8th year at Hogwarts left.' I think as I venture up the first flight of stairs to where the portraits are located.

"Sirius Black! How could you place a dungbomb in my portrait? Ooh! The Nerve of you! Your brother had much more sense than you! When I get done with you, there will be no hands to pick up and throw dungbombs with!" I hear his mother shout at him and she fleetingly reminds me of the Howler Ron's mom sent him when we stole the car… I run into the room, so happy to see Sirius and as I run in, I see Sirius running from portrait to portrait away from his mother. I laugh; his portrait is exactly like him.

"Harry!" Sirius shouts, I'm half-expecting him to transform into his animagus and run me over, he just seems so real. "It's so awesome to see you alive and well, I haven't seen you since before Voldemort's death! How are you?" He asks, so happy, he could be jumping up and down for joy. "I'm good, how about you?" I ask. "I'm great! I'm so glad I can see you again! But, there was a reason I needed Dumbledore to call you here. You have to know something…" He states in a solemn voice. 'Shoot, if I have to defeat another dark lord…' "Is it about my parents?" I ask, hoping against hope that it's not. "Partially… But not in the way you think." He answers. 'Professor McGonagall did say he had something important to tell me… Why doesn't he just tell me already?' "Then just tell me." I exclaim; a little annoyed that he keeps hesitating instead of telling me whatever it is. "Okay." Sirius says after a long pause. "Pick me up and take me to your room first though, so we can have some privacy." I comply with his wants, "now what is it?" I ask.

"Do you know much about Veelas?" Sirius blurts out the question. "I know they are magical creatures that have wings and soul mates, and are the sexiest creatures alive…. Why? What do Veelas have to do with anything?" I ask. "Oh crap… Crap… Crap... I am NOT a Veela, am I?" 'Does my life always have to be so abnormal, seriously, if something normal happens, I might just faint because of how things are going.' "Ten points to Gryffindor, you got it on the first try… Okay. So you know a little about Veelas after all, well, that's half of it. You also come into your inheritance at 12:00 AM… So you better get some sleep…" Sirius trails off as I am drifting off into dreamland.

am in Snape's potions classroom, and next to me there is this amazing warmth I feel. I reach out and touch the guy's arm next to me, it sends shivers up my spine of pure pleasure, and he smells so good; I want to see if he tastes good too. I know he does though, they warm up the dark loneliness I keep feeling, I know I am meant to be with them through feeling alone, and he smells so good that I feel like just tasting the air around him, with the vanilla and cinnamon swirling around my senses.

I awake from that most pleasant dream by a harsh pain. My ribs are lengthening and my legs are breaking themselves at the same time with the repulsive "Crick!" My muscles are all stretching and bending themselves while my shoulders pull to make themselves broader. It hurts so bad I can't cry out, while silent tears stream down my face as if they are trying to talk for me. My hair starts glistening with sweat and something else, a little bit of blood comes out of my shoulder blades, I feel a rip forming at the back of my shoulder blades as my wings burst out. They are white, feathery wings, almost like an angel. My pain pauses for a second, almost as if to let me admire them, which admire them I do. They are extremely sensitive and as I touch them it feels almost as if they are extremely numb. I feel them with my hands, but my wings can't feel my hands. They are so soft, almost as if they are meant to be touched by someone.

The pain stops after a while. I look into a tall mirror and admire the differences. I have shortened so that I am now about 3 inches shorter, which is pretty bad, seeing as I was already only 5'6. My black hair is now shining like a black halo, and as soft as silk. My eyesight has improved so that now I don't need glasses. My green eyes have become brighter and sexier. My already toned stomach muscles have now become a fully-fledged six-pack. "Are you okay Harry?" I jump; I had completely forgotten that Sirius was even there. "About as okay as possible I guess." I answer. "I've heard that the inheritance is supposed to be especially painful. But it's over now." He says. I stand there dumbfounded "if you knew then why didn't you warn me?" I ask furiously. "It is just more fun this way." He answers, I am about to say something about "his horrible sense of what's fun" when I think better of it and just roll my eyes mumbling "for you maybe."

"Now, let's get to business shall we? What did you dream last night?" He asks. "How is that getting down to business?" I ask, wondering if Sirius was this 'off his rocker' when he was alive. "Just tell me and you shall see." I divulge my dream to him. "You will meet your mate in your potions class at Hogwarts. Apparently your mate is a "he". He will be your partner, I would suggest telling this to Dumbledore but no one else, seeing as you don't need anyone tampering with anything that shouldn't be tampered with. Now that you have come into your inheritance, you will need to find him and consummate, woo him to the best of your abilities, because if he rejects you, you will feel as much pain as a cruciatus curse for days after, and one hour every day since he has rejected you, you will never be able to be unfaithful, anything your Veela side feels is unfaithful to your mate, you won't be able to do. If he rejects you for life, the pain has caused some Veelas to kill themselves, if you don't kill yourself though, you will feel as much pain as the cruciatus curse for one hour every day since the few days after you are rejected, and you will feel so utterly lonely and dark, that you might just commit suicide from the mental pain alone. Before that you will feel layers of warmth when you are within three feet of your mate, when they touch you, you will feel intense sexual pleasure, and you will be intoxicated by their voice. You will feel a need to protect them and be able to sense when they are in danger before and after you bond with them. After you bond with them, you will need to shag them a LOT. The lust will seem never ending, but it lessens a little after a few months so you can stay away from them for longer periods of time. You will never stop loving and needing them, even if your mate chooses someone else, also you will feel immense pain if anyone besides your mate touches you before you bond. I think that about sums it up, now sleep because you have to go get your supplies for Hogwarts today. I will be disturbing all portraits that are asleep, good night."

After Sirius finishes his long drawl, he runs off into another portrait. I have a feeling that I am going to need my sleep badly, so I decide to think about everything in the morning instead of now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Meet my "Horribly Sexy" Mate…

Platform 9 ¾

As I walk through King's Cross Station, I look around frantically, almost as if I'm expecting my mate to be here… even though I know when I will meet him first, and it is not here. 'Stupid Veela senses, you know he's not here… so why do you keep looking for him?' I ask myself under my breath. 'I need him, so… maybe my Veela senses are wishing that he's here, I know I wish he were here.' I tell myself. Just as I am about to board the train, "Harry!" Hermione shouts and runs up to hug me.

As she's about to hug me, I jump out of the way just in time, thinking about what Sirius said about anyone besides your mate touching you hurting like hell. She trips and Ron catches her. Then he turns around to me, mad as a whomping Willow when you run into it. "What'd you do that for?" He asks furiously while glaring at me. I pause for a moment and Hermione must've noticed, because she looks at me and asks "Harry? What's wrong?" I decide that I should probably tell them about my Veela status… "Meet me at our usual compartment in five minutes, I need to tell you something, and neither of you touch me at all okay?" I tell them. "Ok…." Ron agrees, confused while Hermione just gives me a puzzled look.

I grab some snacks off the cart, pay for them, then walk to our compartment, thinking about how I'm going to tell them. 'All I really need to say is that I'm a Veela… Hermione would probably be delighted to tell Ron all about Veelas, maybe she even knows some things that I don't know about them…' I think as I get into our compartment. Ron and Hermione are already sitting on the other side, and I cast some silencing spells on the doors, and locking spells of course…

They look at me worriedly, and I take a deep breath. Meanwhile, Hermione tries to start a conversation and calm down Ron at the same time, "we've missed you, Harry, you've changed a lot. How was your summer?" She asks. "I'm a Veela." I say to them. Ron looks confused, while Hermione looks like she has just found one of the world's secrets. A smile that goes all the way up to her eyes quickly spreads across her face. "Really?" She asks. I just nod my head. "That is so cool! Have you found your mate yet? Of course, you couldn't have, you just came into your inheritance, when and where are you supposed to meet him or her? Are they a him or a her? Oh my goodness, you are so lucky!" She exclaims and looks like she has no reason to stop and will keep going until the train ride ends when Ron says "Hermione, come back to Earth, now explain this Veela thing in detail." He warns. "Oh, yeah, Harry do you mind if I explain?" She asks me. "Go ahead." I answer, happy that she isn't freaking out, and glad at not having to answer all of her questions at once. She starts explaining to Ron, "Veela are creatures that come into their inheritance on their 18th birthday, they gain wings, and they change physically to become more attractive. In Harry's case, he shortened three inches, his hair got shinier, he gained more muscles, he can now see without glasses, and his emerald eyes are brighter. His mate can be either gender, it won't matter, as a Veela, if his mate is male and accepts him, Harry will grow a womb and want to have kids with him. If the mate is female, she will already have a womb, so he won't have to worry about that."

"The only bad thing is, if the mate rejects him, he will be in pain every day for the rest of his life. Before the mate accepts or rejects him, he will feel intense pain when someone else touches him. He will never be able to do anything that his Veela side would feel unfaithful to his mate, he cannot kiss anyone, even on the cheek, in some cases, he can't even hug another person ever again."

She is about to ask me a question when Luna knocks on the door, saying that it is time to put robes on. We put on our robes magically when she says this, of course, Ron is about to cast the spell when Hermione puts one hand on his wand hand, and says "you might want to let me do that Ron, the spell is tricky with pronunciation…" As she does the spell for him in two swift motions, and the words "Induviae mutatio ut robes." That wasn't the normal spell, but she insists on saying what she wants in Latin as being more accurate. We are about to walk off the train, when I decide to tell Hermione the answers to her questions.

"I'll meet him in the potions lab and he will be my partner, I don't know who he is yet though." I tell her. "Good luck, they can't be that bad a person though, you're Harry Potter, your mate can't be that bad, I mean, you've done so much good." She says happily. "I guess you're right, they can't be that bad." I say, but in my mind there is a lingering sense of her being wrong. 'I hope she's right…' I think as we head to the great hall.

The Great Hall

As we sit down in the great hall, I again start looking around frantically for him, sensing he is closer than he was, but my mind tells me that he won't be in the great hall. The choir has an amazing duet this year with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom as dance partners and putting on an amazing show, but I was far too enticed with my mate's scent to even notice that there was salsa music playing and Luna was getting Neville to practically grope her in the middle of the Great Hall. After their dance was finished and they bowed; the sorting began and it was towards the end before I started paying attention.

"Gimp Soulstone," Professor McGonagall calls out. The hat barely touches his head before it says "Hufflepuff! A true one at that, such a softie…" It hasn't gone into a huge speech yet, but no one will remind him, for no one really cares to hear it, I try to distract myself from my mate's scent to hear the names instead, and concentrate, I can do it if I concentrate. "Kujo Shrike." Professor McGonagall shouts. Shrike walks up to the platform and sits on the stool, the Sorting Hat barely sits on his head for one second before he shouts "Slytherin!" I could see that one coming from a mile away. Professor McGonagall then calls up the last student "Mercy Ramsfeld." She gets up proudly and slowly walks over to the Sorting Hat. It is placed on her head for one moment… then two... then three before someone shouts at the stupid hat to place her already because we are all hungry and Professor McGonagall hasn't even made the important announcements yet. The hat then –after grumbling at the girl- shouts "Gryffindor!" All of our table claps and she comes to sit down.

McGonagall then pings her fork on her glass and says to us "The Sorting Hat has something to say." The Sorting Hat bursts into song:

"_You may feel great for now,_

_But I promise that will not last,_

_I might not go into much detail,_

_But McGonagall will if asked._

_Her patience is wearing thin,_

_And she is getting old,_

_But the surprise she has in store,_

_You will despise her for tenfold._

_Become friends with your enemies,_

_Hopefully make it last,_

_You will have to share a room,_

_So put aside your pasts."_

"Thank you." The hat says. For a few moments everything is quiet, almost always, whatever the hat says will happen to us. "What did that mean?" I ask as I see Hermione shudder. "No…" She says, as if she doesn't want whatever it is talking about to happen. That's when McGonagall starts speaking "As the hat has said, this year we are trying to improve house relations and increase friendliness from Purebloods towards Muggle-borns. In order to do so, for this year, you will be sharing a room with your worst enemy alone. You will both be the same-sex, and if your ability to get along is too bad off you will have to share a king size bed, to find out who your roommate will be, you will have to head to your first period class. Your teachers have already selected them for you, they will also be your partner in potions all year, have fun. You may now start the feast!" A lot of the students just stand there dumbfounded for a moment, me included. No one moves except for Ron and others like him, they all start eating, deciding not to care until later when they actually have to deal with it. The Slytherins started plotting how to overthrow the rule, the Ravenclaws were finding reasons as to why this came about, the Hufflepuffs started crying about how much they will miss their friends, while my entire table was preparing themselves for what lay ahead, all except for Hermione and I of course, we were outraged. "How could they do this to us?" I demanded to know, but looked at Hermione's face and she had reached an understanding.

"I understand why they did this, it's a great idea too, I just wish I didn't have to do it. After what Voldemort did, we need for the Purebloods to not despise Muggle-borns anymore, so there is less risk of the Muggle-borns being killed off, or crazy dark lords being able to come into power." She states. "I just wish I didn't have to room with Pansy Parkinson…" She sighs. "Yeah, that sucks for you, I think I just won't think about it until I go to potions and find out, that's where I'll meet my mate anyway." I state. Hoping against hope that my partner isn't that bad.

Potions Class

Hermione, Ron, and I walk into the classroom and sit down together. 15 minutes later and everyone else has sat down and Snape is using his wand to magically hand us our enemy's name on a piece of paper, that magically brings you over to them, so everyone would know who you would be sharing a room with. I got mine, 'what the heck? Can this get any worse? I got _Malfoy_! Gross!' I think as I walk over to his desk before our magic pulls us smack into each other. "Hello, Potter, come to sit by the jailbirds today?" Malfoy asks as I walk up to him. "Nope, just ferrets." I answer. His face scrunches up like he's going to say something mean, but decides to save it for later.

As Hermione predicted, she had to sit next to Pansy Parkinson, while Blaise Zabini sat next to Ron. I felt bad for Hermione and Ron, but I was too frantically looking for my mate to pay any mind, 'I know he's here, his scent is dizzying me. I'll close my eyes and reach out and touch him, pinpointing his scent.' I think to myself as I close my eyes and concentrate. I feel his smell, and lingering feeling as I slowly reach out my hand and touch him, I open my eyes. It's Draco Malfoy. The second I open my eyes after I grabbed him, I get turned on, my cock starts to get hard as amazing feelings come through me, including amazing warmth and lack of loneliness. I don't want to release him, but he looks me up and down, I blush, and I immediately let go, he snickers. "Lose your balance Potter? I always knew you were a klutz, you never did have any elegance." He smiles and I feel dazed by it, as he moves his mouth I can feel his cold, spearmint breath on my neck, I just get harder. I try to think of something besides his warm mouth on my cock or my mouth on his cock, when I find myself willing his dick to be as excited as I know my cock is. Snape starts talking about how everything will go and if we've had an exceptionally bad history, the room will make us share a bed. Almost everyone groaned at that, except for a few people who were horribly shy Hufflepuffs. I am still thinking about Malfoy deep-throating me when he announces that it is time for us to go to our new dorms, I shiver when I try to get up and almost fall, I catch myself and start heading towards the stairs, when I am about to go down the stairs, Malfoy starts talking to me about how we will discuss our sleeping arrangements when we get to the dorms. He was grabbing my arm the entire time he said those words and I was shivering at the thought of his chest being touched by me all over. At that thought, I shiver and fall down the stairs as soon as he starts walking again. I black out as I hear his name calling me.

Infirmary

I wake up and Mrs. Pomfrey is telling Malfoy about some sort of spell. I am in the white infirmary sheets, but I don't have that stupid hard on from before. 'I must have been asleep for a long time. Thank goodness I'm not hard though.' I try to sit up to get out of bed when Malfoy walks in, I cover myself with the sheets, thinking about the bump I had before. "How long was I out for?" Malfoy starts talking "about an hour, you had 3 broken ribs, you broke your left arm, your right hand, the left leg and you twisted the opposite ankle. According to something the nurse said, the second you or I start being in extreme pain or distress, whoever is in extreme pain-or distress- has to help the other one within one minute, or we will feel that exact amount of pain. Therefore for the week it will take you to completely heal; I will be by your side every minute to help you. She has put and intense pain killing potion in you already and fixed your broken bones, but you will be in such intense pain that you won't be able to walk without limping for one week. Also, I will be taking you back to the dorms now, so tell me if I hurt you." He states as he gently picks me up, I try to find my voice but find it utterly impossible to speak without moaning about how good his warmth feels, so I don't say anything while we head to our dorms.

As soon as we are back at our dorm, he puts me on the bed, strips me down to my boxers with a spell, and tucks me in. He then goes into the other side and starts working on his homework and hands me my homework too. I finish my potions essay and curl up, my head on the green silk pillow, I look around the room for the first time, the walls are emerald green, and the bed is green, but other than that, everything else is silver. 'This was obviously meant for a Slytherin…' I think as I keep looking around the room, the only thing I find cool, is the fact that they keep a snake in the room, a beautiful crimson color paints its scales as I look at it. Soon I feel Draco's body start naturally spooning with mine. I can't find the strength to move him, and I like the feeling of protection his body gives me, so I leave him in that position as I fall asleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night with a horrid pressure below my stomach. I try to head to the bathroom to get rid of the horrible pressure on my bladder, the horrible pain making me double over, I am about to fall over when he catches me and helps me to the bathroom. He tries to leave my side and I fall over and hit the washroom floor. I frantically try to get up, but it's useless. He comes over to me and helps me up, this time not letting go of my side. I grab onto the counter and say "thanks Malfoy, but I'm okay now, I can stand up on my own." "No you can't, I can feel it when you're in distress remember? I can tell your needs, and what you need right now is to hold on to me so that you don't fall over." He states simply. "But-" I desperately say, trying to get him to listen to reason so that I don't have to bear the humiliation of having my dick criticized by the enemy. "No buts, I know your needs, so hurry up and do it before you wet the floor you stupid prick, I don't have all day." I think for a moment and notice I can't do it in front of him, so I think up a plan. "Malfoy, go back to the room, I'm just going to hold onto the counter while I do it, I'm fine." I almost cringe saying this, the pain will be so bad, I can't stand making him uncomfortable though, and I can't do this in front of someone I've known as my enemy for 7 years. He must've noticed my distress because to prove his point, he starts to gently undo my robe and the button on my jeans, he gently reaches into my boxers, and pulls my 8 inch cock out of them, he holds it in his hands, making me shiver. "You will hurry up and grab your cock or I will handle it for you, since I haven't helped you in the 1 minute I was supposed to, this stupid spell is making me feel your pain you freaking idiot, I hate pain." I blush and look away, not wanting to see this scene play, even though my Veela side is practically screaming for it to happen.

I take my cock out of his hands and pain shoots through my hand, I yelp, I wish I wasn't able to feel my hand. As I start shaking, because of all the pain of my hand moving, he grasps my cock. "Geeze, you're so freaking stubborn, hurry up already. Or I'll make you." He says, I decide I don't know the side effects of whatever spell he's planning on using, I decide to get it over with, apparently I take too long though, because he starts massaging my abs area. I feel so great with the heat that I forget he's my enemy and just get startled into urinating. While my muscles are relaxing, he kisses my temples and says "good boy," when I'm done. He whispers a clean-up spell for my hands, my dick, and his hands.

Since I don't have to pee anymore, I start to feel the full effects of his hands on my dick, the amazing warmth filling me up and feeling incredibly aroused as he gently tucks my dick back into my boxers, to my horror, it bounces up and out through the hole in the boxers. I hurriedly summon my jeans and tuck it back in, momentarily forgetting the normal jolts of pain shooting through my hand. I hurry up and zip up my pants, but end up getting a piece of skin on my dick caught in the zipper. I can't yell, I actually start tearing up as I slowly start unzipping the zipper to get the skin out. As I get the skin out, I sigh with relief. I heavy breathe, as I massage my dick, trying to get the pain to go away, all the while, the delicious heat from Draco's hands massaging my abs still, move towards my cock and he massages it as he whispers a spell, the pain is immediately gone and he still keeps touching my dick,- apparently not knowing that the pain is gone yet- I involuntarily arch my back so that my dick thrusts into his hand, then he ruins the moment by putting my dick back into my boxers and making me whimper. I realize that I just whimpered and immediately turn red with embarrassment; I zip up with one hand while buttoning them slowly with the other. I summon my robes to pull over them quickly, then I immediately start heading back towards the room and fall. He catches me, one hand under my chest, and one hand on my cloth covered erection. Just touching my cloth covered erection I lean my dick into his hand. I moan at the warmth of his delicate, white fingers as they curl around my jeans. I want his touch to continue. I need it. He levitates me to my side of the bed, taking away his touch to do so.

I almost whimper again, before I start thinking of math equations to make my dick go limp. 'A2+B2=C2… repeat, come on, go down, Draco already saw you, he doesn't need to see you again. Great, now I'm thinking at my dick. He now knows how much he turns me on, probably how much I like him, and is now on his way to figuring out that I'm a Veela. He saw how big my freakish dick is, I moaned, and what's worse is that I freaking whimpered when his touch disappeared, am I turning into some kind of pansy? I know he's my mate, but seriously. I should probably tell him… But I don't want to yet, I need to tell Hermione and Ron first. Yeah, that's what I need to do.' I think as I am carried to the bed and sit down on it as he gets dressed. I turn around to keep from looking at him and getting another hard-on.

I keep thinking of what happened and get more embarrassed every time I think about it. 'My block was seen by the enemy, so what if he's my mate, he doesn't know it yet so it's the same.' I pick up my potions homework and my books, placing them in my bag, all of my classes are shared with Malfoy, so he helped me limp from class to class. First class was of course potions.

"Silence," calls Snape in his deadly, be-quiet-or-die tone of voice. "This year the potions will be exceptionally challenging, so keep up or I can't guarantee your passing of your 8th year. Today, you will be brewing a temporary lust potion; it will only last one week on the person it is given to, and will make them lust after the first person they see." 'Great, more fuel for how horny I'm already feeling, I can almost swear he's doing this on purpose…' I think as I flip to the page in the textbook where the recipe is located. Draco goes to grab the ingredients, and as he stands up, his knee brushes mine. I instantly feel good, 'good thing we're the only desk at the very back of the class and the desk has a closed front.' I think as I read over the instructions as he places the crushed Henbane into the cauldron. I could smell the main ingredient, Henbane, in the cauldron as Malfoy brushed my leg again, I quietly moaned, but he heard me. "Are you okay, Potter? I don't want to feel the jolts of pain again…" He asked. "It's nothing." I heavy breathed at him, he smirked as he looked underneath the desk at my growing cock. "If you're sure…" He says as he brushes my leg again, this time, his hand brushes my inner thigh as well. I gasp quietly, lust filling me even more. I know it shows on my face, so I look down and let my bangs cover my eyes.

Malfoy reaches over me to grab the other ingredients and his thigh comes in contact with mine. I moan this time, but I bite my sleeve as I do so to cover it up. After 2 more minutes of light brushes and me moaning, I need to jerk off badly. I bite my lip and think, hoping that the feeling will go away whilst knowing that it won't unless I do something. "Are you still sure?" Malfoy asks as he ghosts his hand over my hard-on. I shiver. "No, I'm not so sure anymore." I say, wondering what he's going to do with the information. He switches the stir stick in the cauldron to his left hand and slowly caresses his hand down my leg, ghosting his hand over my cock again. Then he moves my robe aside and unbuttons my jeans. He then caresses my cock through my clothes. I shiver and bite back a moan. He fists my cock slowly through my boxers as I continue to feel amazing pleasure. I start getting hazy and he finally moves inside my boxers and pulls my cock out. I love the warmth and buck into his hand, causing the chair to make noise, Draco looks innocent, stirring the cauldron. I am so close, then he stops. I actually start tearing up, "please, don't stop. Please? Draco?" I ask as I really need to cum, then he smiles and wraps his hand around my cock and starts going faster and faster and faster until I shoot my cum all over his hand and my jeans, I heavy breathe, but feel so good I could faint.

"Potter? Malfoy? By the look of relief on Potter's face, your potion must be going well, I presume?" Professor Snape asked. I blush and look down as Draco says "yes sir." Draco smirks at me. I do a nonverbal spell on his hand to clean him up and look up. I smile "with him as my partner I am doing great, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The rest of the week went on greatly, nothing happening besides hand jobs in the bedroom, and I can almost swear he's falling for me. 'Why else would he give me hand jobs almost daily? He has to be. I hope so at least. I've already completely fallen, all that's left is to tell him he's my mate and all will be well.' I keep thinking as my mantra for the weekend, nothing is going on, and I'm all healed, so I walk out of the bedroom and resign myself to playing Quidditch. 'Apparently we didn't get a painting this year, oh well, most of the time the fat lady ends up getting annoying anyway.' I think as I walk down the hallway and over to Ron's dorm, I want to go see if he wants to play Quidditch too. I start heading to the Gryffindor dorms but then I think about the fact that he now has a room with his enemy. I run over to the library, hoping to catch Hermione in there, to ask directions to Ron's dorm, there's no way that she hasn't been there yet. Ever since they started dating last year, they've been shagging every week on Fridays. There's no way she would've missed out on it just because of the different rooms. How do I know this? I once walked in on them at the very end of it, with Hermione's stomach covered in white. I had ran out of the room and washed my face, hoping to get the scene out of my head. It didn't work until Draco decided to come by and insult me, then my mind had been on the hex I had looked forward to sending his way.

As I enter the library, the first person I see is Hermione, sitting at the first table, her nose so deeply in her book that she doesn't even notice I have sat down beside her until I say "hi!" She jumps in her seat, and drops the book, my reflexes have become better though, and I end up grabbing the book in mid-air. She looks amazed for a moment and then seemingly comes back to her senses. "Good catch." She says to me. I smile. I wait. 3…2…1… "You want to talk to Ron don't you?" She asks. I just do an exaggerated nod. "I'll take you to his room." She states as she stands immediately. "Thank you." I think. She just know me well enough to know exactly when I want for Ron, I like to talk to Hermione, but some things just annoy her if I try to talk to her about it, like I talk to her about books and studies and both of them are included on plans regarding, Voldemort, the order, Dumbledore, anything of that nature. Ron's just built for talking to about Quidditch and Hermione is someone who would rather no one talk to her about Quidditch.

As we get to the dorm, Hermione stops outside the corridor. "I have to go to the library, and finish my homework, then I'll come back and talk to Ron later. Which reminds me, have you done your potions essay, it's due on Monday you know…" She says as she looks at me, as if she knows that I haven't done it. "Thank you for showing me to Ron's room Hermione… I can take it from here though." I state with a smile as I quickly head towards Ron's door.

When I get to the red door, I hear them talking. "Man! That lucky bastard! He acts like his talent is nothing too…" I hear Blaise say, in his highly whiney voice. "How could that ferret possibly be lucky?" Ron asks indignantly, obviously not believing him. 'I have got to talk to Ron about that later…' I think, feeling angry, but wanting to know this small bit of information about Draco. So I keep listening. "Seriously? Haven't you heard about how many women he's been surrounded with this last year? He was so popular with them he had to give them a waiting list." Blaise states, almost sounding somewhat proud and definitely envious. "So?" Ron asks. "So, he actually has one going to his dorms with him, or they were going to his dorm five minutes ago…" Blaise states. I don't even wait around to hear him finish that sentence. I break into a run for the dorms. 'Maybe he's wrong…' I think, incredibly hoping he's wrong.

I race towards the moving stairs, thankfully the staircase is in the right place for once. I take the golden stairs by twos, almost tripping as I get up the last one. I catch myself effortlessly. I head towards our rooms, through the silver and red corridor, past the Lion statue and the snake statue. I finally get to our dorm, say the password, and get into the dorm, not once thinking I might not like what I could possibly see. I stop in the doorway and slowly look around. 'Thank god. It really wasn't true.' I take a deep breath, then I hear rustling in the bathroom, and the one voice I would recognize anywhere-Draco's- laughing. I then hear a female answering his laugh with a giggle. Draco comes out of the bathroom with a brown haired girl leaning on his shoulder. His first two buttons are undone, his hair is messed up, he has drops of sweat on his forehead, and his shirt is crinkled. He's so neat, it's impossible for him to have just gotten that sloppy on his own. I look at the girl and she is having trouble standing, she's incredibly giddy, and smiling, looking up at Draco as if she owns him. I close my hands into fists, but disguise my face and smile at Draco, even though I'm furious with the girl for touching what's mine. 'I haven't even told Draco that he's mine yet, so I can't lay claim to him. He might not even be gay for all I know. Damn her for touching him! How dare that bitch!' My mind screams. I disguise it perfectly though. I smile at Draco gently, trying my hardest to keep what I'm feeling inside, and not kill her. There is only one thought that stops me from killing her though. 'Draco wouldn't like it.' I think as I spin around quickly and start walking toward the door.

"Where are you going Harry?" Draco tentatively asks me, and I try not to look back at him as he asks, I answer his question with one word "somewhere." I tell him before I walk to the door. As soon as I get out the door, my anger dissolves; I feel nothing but brokenness, the fact that he doesn't want me, and the fact that everything he did for me was just pity. It all comes crashing down on me at once, and I can't handle it. I run for somewhere alone as the first tear starts creeping down my face, my head ducked as I run.

By the time I stop running, I'm in a dark hallway. I punch the walls screaming "Damn it all!" and "Fuck the world!" until my knuckles are bloody. I'm so broken I can't feel the pain though, I only see the red dripping of the blood from my knuckles and fingers onto the floor. I can't hear the dripping either, I can only hear my own quiet sobs as they fill the air with all the pain I'm trying to let go. I know I won't succeed though, I might have killed Voldemort, but a Veela's broken heart is something only its mate can cure. I slump down a wall until I am sitting, my arm crossed on top of my knees with my head on top of the both. I finally cry myself to sleep, with dreams of heartache and forever loneliness waiting for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

***Draco's POV***

I walk towards the great hall. 'I'm so freaking bored. There's nothing to my stupid son-of-a-death-eater life besides giving the BWL handjobs. It drives me nuts, nothing happens since Voldemort died, which is a good thing, but seriously, Harry fucking Potter's ass is the only good thing around here. I mean anyone can check out his fucking ass and want a piece of it…' I think in my head, hopefully concealing the fact that I'm probably staring at Potter's ass like I want to take a bite out of it. 'Not that I don't… He's the only one worth a Malfoy anyway. The girls here just don't match up. He's high class, sexy, the hero of the wizarding world, smart, and has hair I can picture me rubbing my hands through as he gives me a blow job, or actually biting him… Don't forget his fucking sexy parsal mouth… Man, he's like high quality chocolate I don't think I'll ever get enough of… He's not exactly got a tiny dick either… I'm not even sure if it would fit in my mouth…' I think to myself as I feel a whack on the back of the head. "Draco, I can tell when you aren't paying attention to me you know. It's not very nice…" She says the last part with a pouty face that for some reason Blaise thinks is hot. 'I'll never understand why…' I think to myself as I look up and see Potter has walked off. 'Shit, I wanted to get a little more eye candy in. Oh well, this stupid school actually did something right for once, putting me into a bed with him, most spectacular idea ever, I could almost kiss whoever had the idea, except for the fact I would get my lips dirty.' I think as I start getting annoyed that he walked off. Of course, annoying Pansy just keeps on talking to me like I'm actually listening for once. 'Yeah right.' I smirk at Pansy. Still thinking about sexy Potter.

"-You know, according to rumor, Potter is gay, but the best part is, he's also a Veela! Isn't this scandalous?" She asks smirking, probably thinks I'll find it funny too, but my attention is snapped directly to her on that statement. "How did _you _know that?" I demand of her, not paying the slightest bit of attention to whether she actually said anything else interesting. 'Not possible…' "Oh, so _now _you want to listen to me. Well anyway, he's a Veela and according to rumors, he's already found his mate, guess who people keep saying it is? Guess, come on. Humor me." She smirks 'probably surprised she found some information I actually didn't know already… Seriously? It's probably false, might as well let her feel important. Despite the fact that her measly little life has no meaning to anyone except Blaise… Such a weird guy. Maybe he has some sort of freaky fetish for exotic creatures… Bestiality is what Muggles call it, but at least she's giving me information I can actually use…' "I don't know, you?" I state, like I don't care, secretly hoping it's me, but there's no way I'm letting her know that, ever. I know this statement will shock her, because she will probably answer 'me? Never, my body and heart belong to Blaise. You can hear it every night we don't put up a silencing spell.' 'Gross! But that's probably what she will end up saying. Yuck. I really need to get new friends… Oh well, they're useful for information at least…' I think as I hear her say through her shocked face "me? Never, my body and heart belong to Blaise… You can hear it every night we don't put up a silencing spell." 'Predictable, but still disgusting. C'est la vie. Why won't she hurry up and answer the freaking question already?' I think as I stare at her. "Ok I'll tell you." 'Incredibly predictable…' "They're saying it's you! Crazy right? Those stupid Mofos don't know anything…" I feel my eyes open wide, somewhere inside not too surprised they're stating the mate is me, but still thinking it's too good to be true… I walk off toward my dorm, hoping for Harry to be there so I can ask him if it's true. 'Pansy has an uncanny way of being able to know correct rumors from fake ones… Let's see for sure.' It think as I go over the Malfoy rules in my head to keep me from running up the stairs by twos. I walk fast, and have my hands out of my pockets, no matter how tempting it is to put my hands in.

I get to my dorm and find that Pansy followed me. 'Oh well, she was probably going to see our dorm soon anyway, who cares if she comes in.' I walk into the bathroom, not caring if she would be considered a guest by my father, I have things to do, no matter whether she's a freakish pureblood or not. I look into the mirror and start making sure of my hair. She starts rustling my shirt. "What are you doing?" I ask her. "I'm making you sexier." She answers and unbuttons two of my buttons, she then starts to mess up my hair. "Why're you messing up my hair? I just got it perfect!" I tell her, a little annoyed. She ignores me and turns around to look through the cabinet. She picks up an alcoholic drink and drinks it. Everything is silent for a moment, then I notice this goofy smile on her face and look at what she has in her hand. 'She probably picked it up thinking it was fire whiskey. Ha!' I think as I smile and try to keep from laughing. I can't. I burst into chuckling, and she answers in a resounding giggle. She falls over, 'Blaise is definitely going to kill me if he finds out…' I pick her back up and she rests on my shoulder. I slowly walk her out of the bathroom, a grin I can still feel on my face, the situation is just so hilarious.

I see Harry as soon as I look up, and I feel even happier. 'Man, he has a million dollar body…' I think as I see him, wanting to see underneath his clothes instead of what he has on. He smiles, but I can tell it's fake. Before I have time to fully take in his body, he turns around and starts walking. "Where are you going Harry?" I ask him, wishing Pansy weren't here, so I could touch him however I want. It's not proper to touch your beloved in front of company, unless it's the other person's arm going through your own. It's only proper. 'Ugh, stupid society, screw their version of proper…' I think as I watch him walk away, clearly furious, 'he probably thinks he's hiding it well though… But I'm a professional.' I think as I put Pansy on the bed and fire-call Blaise.

Blaise comes in through the fire. I tell him what happened and I run to find Harry. 'Screw the fucked up Malfoy rules!' I think to myself as I begin searching for Harry. I head out to the Quidditch pitch, I don't see him, so I head to all of our classrooms.

I finally stop at the library when I see Granger. I walk up to Granger. I clear my throat to give her time to look up. She looks around her. She then looks back up at me. "What may I ask, do you want Malfoy?" She asks me. "Ms. Granger." I say, trying to remember my manners no matter how much I dislike her. She raised an eyebrow, clearly interested and weirded out by the fact that I wasn't calling her mudblood or something along the lines. "Harry ran off." I told her. She immediately dropped her book. "What'd you do?" She asked in a depressed voice. "I haven't done anything, he just ran off." I tell her. "Do you have any idea as to where he might be?" I ask her. She opens her mouth. "Besides the Quidditch pitch and the classes he has?" I ask. She closes her mouth. "I led him to Ron's a while ago… I didn't see him afterwards. Did you check the room of requirement?" She asked. "No, I didn't think of that. What other places might he be if he's not there?" I ask, not so sure he'll be in the room of requirement. "Other than that, he could be at Ron's room or the Headmistress's office." She states. I thank her and get ready to hurry out the door. "I'll check Ron's room." She stated. 'Good thing too, the weasel would be nowhere near positive conversation with me without a fist-fight.' I think as I head to the room of Requirement. I walk in front of the space on the wall three times thinking : 'some place I can find Harry now!' I open the door and see a certain corridor I recognized from trying to kill Dumbledore a while ago. I still regret it, but after figuring out I hadn't been the one to kill him, things got slightly better.

I head for the corridor in real life and found Harry a few hours after he had gone missing. I found Harry on the floor, asleep. I picked him up, and walked to our dorm, using a shortcut and exercising Quidditch muscles I had gotten over the years. I placed him in the bed and dressed him in night clothes. I tried not to linger on his gorgeous cock for too long, but still touched it once, needing to feel it, but too terrified to touch anything that I might get caught touching. 'That thought did not make sense at all. Maybe I just wanted to touch his cock…' I think to myself as I lay him in bed, that's when I notice his knuckles. I use a charm to heal them and get into bed from the other side, watching Harry as he slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

***Harry's POV***

_I see Draco and I in a picture, holding a blond child and a child with my color hair, with teddy beside us, I am looking up at Draco in the picture, staring into his eyes, with him staring into mine. We look so happy together in the picture, I just want to hold onto it forever; then I look to my left. I see him with another woman, touching her breasts, and kissing her cheek. He licks her mouth like he can't wait to get a piece of her. I see myself standing in the corner under an invisibility cloak, watching and crying my eyes out silently, so that my sobs don't disturb his happiness._

_ The scene fades, then I see myself running toward him, us touching each other, his cock up my bum, him saying "I love you," as he cums. I get hard at the scene, completely forgetting about the scene before, and then I see a girl walk in on the scene, she cleans up Draco and takes him out of me. She takes him away as my eyes turn red and I come after her with a vengeance, then Draco says "I'm sorry Harry," as he gets up, conjures clothes and goes off with her. I cry, I can't stand the thought of him being with her, then I feel a warm presence on my shoulder. 'Please take me away, I don't want to see this.' I tell it, and it does take me away._

I wake up to find myself next to Draco in bed, his arm around me and his morning wood making me hard as a rock and twice as horny. I really want to touch him just then, but I refrain because I all of a sudden remember what I saw last night and how I felt. I gently get out of bed, still careful of not waking him, and quickly get dressed, my dick already deflated from my remembered emotions. 'Thank god for the little things…' I think grumpily as I cast a tempus charm and see that if Draco doesn't wake up now, he'll be late. I cast a powerful lumos charm to wake him up and quickly get out of the room before he becomes fully awake, as I get out, I hear him groan at having to wake up. I would've normally giggled, but today nothing felt right.

I get out of class after a day of avoiding Draco, I think about the night before. I all of a sudden see a big bushy head of brown hair coming towards me at the speed of light. "Where were you last night, Harry?" Hermione asks, hands on hips and eyes looking straight into me with worry and anger. "What happened?" She asked. I try to pull my thoughts together, 'should I lie, or should I not? That is the question Hamlet.' I think to myself as I struggle to make a decision.

I decide to tell the truth. "You know… Last night I saw something I shouldn't have seen." I state, trying to gather my thoughts and translate them into actual sentences. "I overheard a conversation of Ron and Blaise's. I heard them talking about Draco and a girl."

"Oh Harry…" States Hermione, her features softening.

"I raced up to the room and I saw them, she was leaning on his shoulder. His hair was messed up and he looked like he had just been through a shag session. She was giddy." I stopped, unable to keep on talking. The sadness started to eat me up again, but I refuse to cry in front of anyone if I can help it, and that means I won't cry now. I tighten my hands into fists, squeezing so tight I could almost bet millions on them being white.

"Harry, that doesn't have to mean…" She states, trailing off. "Harry, have you felt any pain physically?" She asks, her face going blank.

"No, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It means he hasn't done anything with anyone besides you, twit. I should give you the book I got on Veela…" She states as she starts looking through her backpack, turning as she does so, pulling out a book, from her sack of nothing else besides books, a quill and paper.

"But, how? Well, that's good, but she was all over him…" I tell her. I get the picture in my head of Pansy hanging on Draco again and my stomach clenches. His sexy white hair, his hands running all over his body. If there's even a possibility of him not having been touched by Pansy. 'I want to touch him so bad…' My Veela side growls in agreement and I grab the book from Hermione, murmur "See ya," and head over to where my Veela senses say Draco is.

I find him in our room. He's reading a book on potions and laying down on the bed in that sexy position making me aroused just looking at him. I watch him for a second. "I know I'm sexy but you can look at me just as well over here as you can from over there." Draco states, I blush, but I can't tell whether it's from arousal or embarrassment at getting caught checking out his body. I walk straight over to him, and hurry to put a pillow onto my lap as I sit down, just in case. He puts down his magazine, looking straight into my eyes for a while afterwards. I can feel him reading my mind, looking at my images of him touching himself on the bed, with me walking in to hear him calling my name. 'Why do I think he can see my thoughts?' I think to myself, wondering if it's something that happens as a side-effect of being a Veela or something.

I look down to find him hard, but I don't actually see that he's hard, it's more like I can smell it, and feel it, just knowing it. I have an intense need to touch him, and in a flash of movement I am on him, kissing him, ripping off his shirt, and sucking his nipples, all for the joy of feeling him writhe under me. I touch all on the insides of his utmost sensitive thighs. I start to get harder that I was already starting to get, I touch him all over his chest, my body just can't seem to get enough of him, and I don't think my body will ever get enough of him, not really at least. I can't stand any more covering between his cock and my hands, so I gently pull down him pants and hear him moan as I stare at his sexy cock through his boxers for a second, before that horrible barrier is done away with. 'Clothes on him should be forbidden…' I think as I lick a smooth trail up his thigh, his moaning turning me on. I touch his cock with a gentle stroke with my fingers before rubbing my cheek against it gently, cherishing its magnificence for a second. I'm so turned on, I could cum any second just from touching him.

I slowly stroke up and down the beautiful dick, until I hear Draco moan "Come on Harry, please go faster… This is torture…" I couldn't help but go a little faster at that, I realized that part of me touching him wasn't enough. I took off my school cloak so as not to get it dirty with cum, (no matter how delicious Draco cumming all over me sounds) and I take him into my mouth slowly. I hear him cry out, and look into his face as I start sucking the yummy sugary syrup out of his cock. He tastes amazing. I can feel the comforting warmth of his cock in my body and love it. I start sucking harder, moving up and down the cock, getting faster and faster as I feel his cock pulsing in my mouth. His precum keeps pouring in and soon, with his hands in my hair, he screams my name as he cums. 'Wow, my name has never sounded so sexy…' I think to myself as I swallow the gift that Draco so graciously poured in my mouth.

"You okay?" He asks as I swallow and savor the amazing flavor.

"Never been better." I answer as I look up at him and smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"No reason!" I quickly state as I hide the book behind my back. Hoping he'll just leave it, but of course he doesn't. "Tell me." He states, obviously starting to become overly suspicious. He gets closer to me and I inevitably calm down, just because my mate is near me. "I know you're a Veela if that's what's bothering you." He state matter-of-factly, making me want to scream because I still think of his voice as being incredibly sexy. I try to play it cool "why would you think that?" My voice surprisingly even compared to all the screaming thoughts going through my head, my blood rushing in a panic, and that my wings are about to pop out of my skin from the panic alone. He reaches out towards my face and touches my neck, I shiver immediately and he states "that's why." He kisses me and flips me onto the bed, my Veela side loving every second of his attentions, but my human side not wanting him to have all of the action for himself, so I rip open his shirt, and start sucking my way down his body.

He unbuttons my shirt, kissing me on the lips, and I just want to drink him in because he tastes so much like sugar it's amazing. He unbuttons my pants, where my dick is so hot for him to touch, I swear it will burn him, but he takes it in his hand and gives it one stroke before taking off my pants completely. He admires me for a few seconds before kissing down my body, and summoning lubricant out of nowhere. He warms the lubricant a bit in his hands first before he slowly pushes one finger into me, but since I'm a Veela, I quickly stretch enough to take him in. He notices this and immediately puts in three fingers just to make sure I'm ready for him before slowly putting his dick in and me feeling the most amazing feeling in the world. We orgasm together, but when we're done with that I confess "I love you, and I always will." He states "I love you too, and I already know." I laugh, thinking he's just being his cocky self when I ask "how long have you known about being my mate?"

"I found out about the time you ran off. That's when I found out I was also your mate. Thank goodness I'm your mate though." He states. "Why?" I ask, wondering why he said it precisely that way. "Because, if you hadn't figured out you love me through this Veela thing, I would've been waiting a long time for you." He states as he smiles at me, and instead of arguing for once, I just smile and ask another question "How long?" "Well, let's just say when you found out how rare being a Parselmouth was, I was finding out how much of a turn-on it was." He states and I kiss him.

We just go to sleep later, knowing that finally everything will work out just fine, and thanking god that even if it took us this long to find each other, we at least found each other, because I don't know what I'd do without him.

THE END


End file.
